


【锤基PWP】海神锤X人鱼基【触手】

by Shen_shi



Category: Thor (Movies)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:51:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shen_shi/pseuds/Shen_shi





	【锤基PWP】海神锤X人鱼基【触手】

海神最近捉回来一只名叫Loki的绿尾巴小人鱼。他是在巡视水牢的时候发现他的。这只漂亮的小人鱼蜷缩在笼子的一角，身上戴着魔法制成的镣铐。Thor询问看守水牢的英灵侍卫，侍卫恭敬的回应着：“这只人鱼擅闯您的禁书馆，再过几天就要被处死了。”  
Thor皱起了好看的眉头，思索了一下，命令侍卫打开牢笼：“我会亲自处置他。”  
绿眼睛的小人鱼惊慌失措的被强壮的海神握住手腕，他看不懂神圣的海神眼中隐藏的近乎疯狂的炽热，只能看懂自己绿色的鱼尾海神的注视下变成一双人腿。  
真糟糕，Loki一边感受着那根随着水流晃动的肉棍一边想着，这个东西是干什么的。  
海神把刚刚化作人形的小人鱼带到他建在岛屿上的行宫，在这里，他将接受属于他的惩罚——为了偷看海洋之神的禁书而付出代价。  
“唔……哈……”化作人形的小人鱼痛苦的蜷缩在冰冷的大理石地面上，他的人类性器因为海神的药水难受的支愣着，然而被铐在身后的双手让他无法解决这个，只能赤裸着身子躺在地面上，发出一些琐碎的呻吟。  
威严的蓝眼睛海神立在这个犯错误的小人鱼面前，看着他难耐的在地上打滚，海神杖妙尔尼尔重重的敲击了一下地面，Loki发出一声痛苦的呜咽，他知道，真正的惩罚要开始了。  
他感觉自己被什么东西抓着手铐吊了起来，然后那个黏湿滑腻的东西就缠上了自己的胳膊，小人鱼抬起了头，看到了那根幽蓝透明的触手。他惊慌的冲着海神摇着头，口中吐露出人鱼族的话语，企图让海神绕过他的过错。  
金发的海神笑了笑，找了一个舒服的姿势靠在了行宫的软垫上，看着整个“行刑”的过程。这些触手是他灵魂的一部分，通过它们，他甚至可以感到小人鱼细腻的皮肤触感和他黑硬的头发扫在触手上的微痒。  
痒？好像是个不错的主意。Thor比了一个噤声的手势，海上的阳光透过窗子照进宫殿，照在金发神祗的身上，阳光镀上的金色让海神显得如此光明而神圣，但是对于Loki来讲，只剩下了恐惧。  
“唔……”一根极粗的触手伸进了他的嘴里，堵住了他的全部词汇。手腕上刻着金色魔文的手铐已经被看似柔弱的触手搅断，那些触手缠紧了他的手臂，把他吊的离开了地面。  
小人鱼呜咽着晃动还并未习惯的双脚，试图逃离手臂上收的越来越紧的禁锢。湿黏冰冷的触感缠上了双脚，那两根触手舔过脚底和脚掌，在脚心处画着圈圈，Loki感觉到从未感受过的感觉从脚底传来，这种感觉甚至冲淡了腿间满胀的不适，断断续续的笑声从被堵住的口中露出来，人鱼踢蹬着那两根蓝乎乎的东西，试图甩开这种难受的感觉，却突然感觉自己的脚踝连带着整个小腿都和手臂一样被触手牢牢缠住了，人鱼呜咽着看向海神，绿眼睛里满是渴求。  
“乱动可不行啊。”Thor眯起眼睛享受小人鱼绸缎般的柔软触感，他早就听说这只人鱼国的小王子无视神明的威严，连接受惩罚都是如此的不乖巧，看来有必要好好教教他了。  
“唔——！唔——！”人鱼绝望的发现，脚上奇怪的触感并没有减轻，反而加重了不少，那两只大触手的顶端分裂成了无数的小触手，连脚趾的指缝都无一例外的被细心照料了。  
Thor看着他的反应，露出一个有些孩童气息的坏笑，他挥了挥手，数十根柔软的触手爬上了人鱼的身体。有两只爬上了他的大腿，白嫩的皮肉被触手上上下下的揉按着，触手的尖端攀附在了最敏感的腿根刺激着那里的软肉，还有两只触手缠在了人鱼的胸口，包裹住了他胸前两块嫩粉的乳粒吸允着。  
人鱼被这几根触手折磨的直摇头，因为药物的原因口中泄出断断续续的甜腻呻吟。然而真正难受的地方却得不到缓解，他扭着腰肢想把那根让他难受的东西向抚摸着大腿的触手那里蹭，但是却怎么也碰不到。  
海神注意到了人鱼的动作，深蓝如深海的眸子彻底暗了下去。  
小人鱼感觉自己的双腿被强行拉开了，一根细细的触手在舔弄着自己身下湿热的小口。  
Thor闭上眼睛，细细的感受自己的触手摸过人鱼穴口的触感，他甚至能感受到那些细小的褶皱和不经意间的紧张收缩。Thor睁开了眼睛，那根触手捅了进去。  
突然被进入的疼痛让小人鱼不禁咬了一口口中的触手，换来的却是更为深入的进入。那根触手肆意的揉弄着湿润柔软的肉穴，舔舐吸附触感极好的肠壁，然后缓缓的胀大，再胀大。  
“求您了……”被身后的越来越胀的触手吓到的小人鱼用尽全身的力气反抗了海神的魔力禁锢，用意识传达了这句话。  
他庆幸的发现身下的触手停止了胀大，甚至从他的体内退了出来，还没等人鱼放下悬着的心脏，他就看到海神像他走了过来。如果是正常的时候，高大俊美的金发海神走过来之会引人膜拜，但是此时此刻，这位以光明著称的海神阴沉着脸，仿佛暴风雨之前的黑云。  
完了。Loki绝望的闭上了眼睛，等待着他的处决，然而疼痛并没有如想象中一般到来，而是一个柔软的触感触上了他的唇。  
这不是触手，这是Loki的第一个想法。它柔软却不冰冷，相反的，却想一块烫手的石块一般，快要把自己烙伤了，Loki这样想着，他张开了眼，海神炽热的喘息拍在他的脖颈上，烧的人鱼缩起了身子。  
他看到海神褪下了裤子，那根与自己一样挺立的器物就这样抵在他的股间磨蹭着，滴出的前液润湿了他的小屁股。人鱼难耐的轻哼着，仿佛在催促海神的侵入，Thor抱住了他的鱼，那些冰冷的触手离开了Loki，他感觉自己落入了一个温暖的怀抱，这让他感觉回到了自己的小时候，在暖流中研究篆刻在石块上的魔法符石，他下意识的蹭了蹭热源，这个高大健壮的神祗。  
Thor撩起了他的黑发，亲吻了人鱼的耳朵，然后他挺了进去。  
“唔……”人鱼细小的呜咽着，被放下的手臂无意识的抓着海神的胸口。Thor炽热的肉棒在湿润的小穴中缓慢的进入着，直到他把一整根都塞了进去，才开始缓缓的动了起来。  
一根触手从两人的中间伸了过来，抓住了小人鱼早就硬挺的肉棒，缓缓的撸动着。  
Thor健壮有力的手臂托起了人鱼的腰胯，下身大力的挺动起来，粗壮的肉棒一寸寸操开小人鱼未经人事的穴口，凶狠的力度一度让Loki认为自己要被撕成两半。他小声的趴在海神怀里呻吟着，人鱼引以为傲的嗓音无疑是最好的催情剂。  
在Thor操到一个小小的凸起时，怀中的人鱼突然颤了一下，Thor笑了起来，亲吻了他的鱼，然后朝着那一点凶猛的冲刺着。  
“慢……点……”陌生的快感逼着Loki用他知道的为数不多的阿斯加德语朝着海神哀求，过度的刺激让他蜷起了脚趾，眼角通红的叫喊起来。  
“什么？你说快点？”金发的大块头冲着小人鱼装傻充愣，假装听不懂他在说什么，他把性器整个拔出，然后微微松了手，Loki就这么靠着重力直直坐在了海神的权杖上。  
“啊……慢……”人鱼被操的再也想不起一句阿斯加德语，他挂在金发的海神身上，绿眼睛溢满了雾气，却只能发出一些无意义的呻吟和呜咽。  
人鱼的绿眼睛随着海神的动作渐渐失去了焦距，沉溺在了快感里，海神亲吻着他的面颊，他知道人鱼已经快到了，于是他伏在了他的耳边，恶意的深顶了几下：“等我一起。”  
抚慰着他性器的触手分化成了很多小触手，那些小小的触手就这样爬上了最敏感的柱头揉弄着，Loki快被这些的快感逼疯了，偏偏还有一根最细的堵住了他的铃口，让他无法发泄。人鱼的身体本就极其敏感，更别说被如此玩弄，Loki近乎疯狂的摆动着腰肢，想摆脱那些细小的家伙，那些触手却像有生命一样无论他怎么动都甩不掉。   
海神环抱着他的鱼，听着小人鱼被自己操的一颤一颤的发出呜咽，突然有些心软了。  
触手突然被撤开，Loki扬起脖子无声的尖叫着，浊白的精液撒了两人一身，然而他的折磨还没有结束，Thor的性器依旧硬挺着在他的体内驰骋，活生生把他操上了另一种高潮。直到海神的精液撒在了黑发人鱼的体内，Loki双眼一黑，晕倒在了Thor的怀里。

 

番外一：  
被清洗干净的小人鱼在海神的怀抱里醒来，迷茫的摸着头上多出来的王冠。

番外二：  
回到仙宫的海神冲着王座上的两个神明挥着手：“父神！母后！我带了鱼回来！”  
突然被大力举起来的鱼：？

番外三：  
一年后  
觉得自己嫁了个傻子的Loki在阿斯加德海中游来游去并吐了岸上的海神一脸水。


End file.
